The great Crawley family
by herhappyending
Summary: A series of AU one-shots had Matthew survived season 3. it includes everything from pregnancies, to births, to children, to christmas, garden parties and so on. Emotional, joyfull, heartbreaking- and heart warming stories from the life of the great Crawley family.
1. 1921

_**Thank you for taking the time to read the first chapter of this story.**_

 _ **This story will contain several one shots of pregnancies, births and family moments of the Crawleys.  
I'd like to ask you to please write a review so I can read what people think of the story as far as I have written it. Thank you.**_

 **Summary: AU: Matthew and Mary stay home while the family goes to Duneagle. While staying at home Mary unexpectantly goes into labour, leaving a very anxious Matthew waiting outside the door of their bedroom.**

* * *

'Why don't I promise to rest for a couple of hours every afternoon?'

'Mary we are not going and that is final, I won't allow it. Not in your condition!'

'I'm not in any condition, I am having a baby I am perfectly able of knowing when to rest'

Matthew let out a heavy sigh as he argued with his wife about whether or not they could go visit the Flintshires at Duneagle castle. It had been decided weeks ago that him and Mary should not go with the baby due in a month but she had not stopped complaining since. She knew it was what was best but she hated the fact that she would miss out on all the fun.

Letting out a sigh of defeat she carefully caressed her babybump and looked at her husband

'Fine, have it your way. We are not going, but be prepared for an endless amount of whining' she said as she sat down at her vanity for Anna to do her hair. Matthew dropped a quick kiss on the crown of her head before heading downstairs for breakfast.

Mary joined them a short while later and as she put her napkin on her lap Edith walked in with a rather satisfied smile on her face.

'Who was it?' asked Cora

'My editor, Michael Gregson. He's realised he's going to be in Scotland at the same time as us'

'Don't tell me he'll be near Duneagle' Mary commented and Edith gave her a look.

'Apparently'

'What a coinsidence' she saw the soft grin her husband sent her and she replied with a sweet smirk in return. Now she was even more sorry she was not going. She would have loved to make this Mr. Gregson as uncomfortable as possible.

'Yes, isn't it...' her sister shot back at her.

'Are you alright with staying home?' Robert asked his eldest daughter who was sitting at his left hand Mary shot him a look.

'Don't start papa, you know I am not. I would much rather dance until dawn at the Gillies ball' she said and she saw the look Matthew gave her 'but my husband disapproves, so it appears I have no say in the matter'

'We all just want what is best for you and the baby' Robert assured her as he took a last sip from his coffee and announced it was time for them to leave. After saying goodbye to the family it was just her, Matthew, Tom and little Sybbie left to fill the enormous house. As she waddled back into the house she placed a hand on her lower back, trying not to seem too uncomfortable because she did not want her husband to worry. He had been the definition of an anxious father ever since she had announced her pregnancy to him. He seemed to devote every waking moment to ensure Mary and the baby were alright. It was sweet at first but the past few months it had started to get on her nerves, especially since being pregnant was starting to bother her more each day.

Within seconds Matthew had rushed to her side and he had to hold back a groan.

'Are you alright my dear? Is it the baby?'

'I am perfectly fine, my back just aches' she told him as she continued to walk upstairs. She was in desperate need of a bath and she wanted it now. She hoped her husband would leave her for a moment. However much she loved him was a little too much for her at the moment. Once she had entered the bedroom she shared with Matthew she pulled the cord for Anna to draw her a bath.

About fifteen minutes later she lowered herself into the tub with some help from Anna and she could help but let out a soft groan when she sat down. Her left hand found her enlarged stomach and she softly stroked the spot where the baby was kicking as she closed her eyes. She heard Anna leave her to her own devices and she relaxed. She had been in the tub for about ten minutes when she felt a large hand cover hers over her swollen stomach. She opened her eyes and looked right into her husbands bright blue ones.

'I'll have you know it is very inappropriate to visit your wife when she is naked and taking a bath' she scolded him and Matthew chuckled softly.

'I'm afraid that seeing you naked was what got us in this situation in the first place' he said as he eyed her stomach. 'he is kicking quite a lot today'

'No rest for mama' she chuckled and Matthew pressed a soft kiss onto her temple 'I have decided something'

'What did you decide?'

'I want a private sittingroom for us, now that we are having our own family. I want to stay here at the abbey but I want some private rooms for us and our children' she told him and a bright smile appeared on Matthews face.

'I'll get started on that as soon as your father has returned' he promised his stunning wife. He was falling more in love with her every day especially now that she was carrying his child. Their child, their very first child. He prayed to God it would not be their last but he had been so relieved when he had heard the news about her pregnancy. They had tried for many months and after her small surgery she had gotten pregnant within a month.

'Are you alright darling?' his wife pulled him out of his thoughts and he nodded with a smile

'I'm perfect' he told her before placing a soft kiss on her lips. In that moment she forgave him all of his annoying habbits and everything that had irritated her lately.

Over the next few days Matthew spent finishing the nursery which he had insisted on. Sybbie was already sleeping in the nursery but Mary had wanted to redecorate and put in some new furniture and Matthew had insisted he would do it himself. He had just finished repainting the doorpost when Mary appeared. Her hands supporting her babybump as she watched her husband paint.

'Decorating your own nursery is very middle class' she teased and Matthew down at her.

'Well you did marry a middle class man, so you will have to get used to it darling' he said and he pecked her lips before he continued to paint. Mary watched him for a moment before bending down and picking up a paintbrush herself. Matthew watched her with a surprised look on her face but just before she let her brush hit the doorpost she turned around and brushed the paintbrush over is face, leaving a white mark on his cheek.

She giggled madly when she saw the dumbfounded expression on his face. He touched his cheek with the back of his hand and saw the white paint on his hand.

'Oh it's on' he said and without hasitating he painted her nose white

'Matthew! I am a lady, you cannot..-' before she could continue he gave her a white cheek as well.

Then the bomb truly burst and before they knew it they had lost themselves in a paint fight. When Matthew decided it was enough he wrapped his arms around his wife from behind and grabbed her wrists.

'Now that is quite enough lady Mary Crawley, although you do not look that much like a lady now' he teased and Mary laughed as she looked at herself and at him.

'Anna is going to kill me, we should sneak into our room and make ourselves a bath before she or Mrs. Hughes finds us' she said and she grabbed his hand. Giggling like two naughty children running from their nanny they sneaked back into their room and Matthew prepared them a bath.

He got up and helped his wife out of her clothes. Mary let out a soft sigh as she placed her hand on her bare stomach

'I don't think I should have done that, but I couldn't resist' she said as she let out a soft groan when she felt the baby kick hard. She felt a little out of breath and she saw the concerned look in Matthews eyes.

'This is exactly what I was afraid of'

'Calm down, everything is fine' she told him and she squeezed his hand softly to ensure him she was fine. He eyed her for a moment as she undressed himself and he got into the tub. He grabbed her hand and led her into the warm water with him. He sat her down between his legs and let her lean against his chest.

'But I was wondering if we could have dinner in bed tonight' she said softly as she painted little pictures on her babybump with her fingertips.

'Of course we can my darling, I'll let Mrs, Patmore know as soon as we are clean and tidy' he grabbed a cloth and carefully washed the paint from her face and arms.

After a nice hot bath Mary let Anna dress her in her nightgown and braid her long hair as she apologized for the ruined dress. Anna promised her to do her best to get the paint from her dress. Mr. Molesley had changed Matthew into a fresh pair of clothes and he knocked before walking into their room. Mary had put on her silk dressing gown over her cream colored nightgown and she crawled into bed when he entered their room.

'I hate being on bedrest' she mumbled as she put some pillows against the headboard to make herself more comfortable. She leaned against the pillows and sighed.

'Darling I know but it is what is best for you and the baby' Matthew told her as he sat down on his side of the bed 'are you still sure you want to give birth at home?'

'I refuse to give birth at a dirty, smelly hospital when I will be perfectly fine and comfortable in my own bed' she told him and he knew there was no use in fighting her on this.

'Alright if you're certain...' he said before placing a soft kiss on her cheek before they heard a knock and Anna brought in their dinner. After enjoying their dinner with just the two of them Matthew went downstairs to have a drink with Tom on Mary's insistance. She fell asleep fairly soon after he had left the room. She was exhausted from the day when she had not done a whole lot except the playfight with Matthew. She had enjoyed just having fun with her husband for a moment. It was something that rarely occured and she knew that with them having children it would happen even less so she cherished these moments.

Somewhere around two a.m Matthew was violently shaken awake by his anxious wife who was holding her stomach and looked at him with wide eyes.

'It's started Matthew, get the doctor and your mother' she told him shortly before she closed her eyes and groaned when she felt a contraction. Matthew sat in bed frozen for a moment before Mary basically pushed him out of their bed and he had to get a move on. He quickly ran downstairs in his pajamas and warned Carson that it was time. Carson rang the doctor and Mrs. Crawley and woke Mrs. Hughes and Anna as Matthew woke Tom.

Matthew was sure he had never been so excited and frightened at the same time as that moment. He stayed with Mary until the doctor came in with a nurse followed by his mother who immediately sent him away.

'I'm not letting her out of my sight mother, I don't care what the doctor says'

'We need to examine her Mr. Crawley, please let us do our job' the doctor said but Matthew could not be persuaded by his words.

Mary groaned loudly when she felt another contraction and gave Matthew a hard push 'just go please, I just want to get this over with!'

With his wife's wishes he left the room but instead of going down he was outside the door pacing up and down the hallway, trying to listen to the conversation through the door. Tom was standing in the hallway with him for support.

'it could take hours' he said as he tried to calm Matthew down 'I know exactly how you feel but worrying is not going to do you or Mary any good' he told his brother in law.

'I just wish I could be in there with her, i hate seeing her like this' he said in a frustrated tone 'I wish I could take all of her pain away'

'Look Matthew, women are made a lot stronger than men for I do not think I would be able to go through such pain but... Mary knows she will probably have to do this more than once so she has prepared herself for that. You know Mary' Tom said and both men chuckled, Mary was probably less upset than her husband was and she was the one giving birth.

Before he could say anything else the doctor walked out of the room 'well her labour has definitely started, but it will be a couple more hours before she is able to push. You can go in and see her for now' before the doctor had finished his scentence Matthew had already rushed into the room where Isobel was making sure Mary was comfortable.

'Are you alright my daring? How are you feeling?'

'Very sore and tired already' she told him as she laid back against the pillows while Matthew kissed her knuckles as he held her hand tight.

'Well I am not leaving you' he promised her and Mary shook her head.

'Please do leave, I will not have you see me give birth' she told him strictly and from the look in her eyes he knew better than to argue with her.

It took ten hours until Mary was allowed to push and by that point she was already thoroughly exhausted. When it was time Isobel had shooed him out of the room and Tom had managed to get him downstairs to eat something that looked like breakfast or luncheon. After just a few bites the first scream ripped through the house and within minutes Matthew was back by the door of their bedroom. It took him everything not to burst through the door and hold his wife as she was suffering. Every scream he heard he got more anxious. What if this was not normal? What if they lost the baby? What if she would not make it?

It seemed to go on for hours and one scream was more agonizing than the other until finally the screaming stopped and it was silent for a few moments. Every possible thought ran through Matthews head until he heard a loud cry from a newborn child. Letting out a sigh of relief Tom shook his hand and pat his shoulder in a way brothers would. A few minutes later the crying had stopped and the door opened.

Isobel peeked outside and smiled at Matthew 'everything is perfectly fine, they both are'

'Thank the heavens!' he exclaimed as tears burned in his eyes and he walked into the room.

Mary was sitting in bed looking completely exhasuted but incredibly happy and relieved. The nurse carefully whiped her sweaty forehead with a wet cloth as Mary craddled a little bundle in her arms. She looked up when she saw her husband walk in and a smile broke out on her face.

'Say hello to your son and heir' she told him sweetly as Matthew walked closer to the bed and a tear ran down his cheek as he laid eyes upon his son for the first time. It was like something out of a novel. Never had he felt such joy as he felt when Mary handed him the small bundle, his son. They had a son. He carefully held the baby close and he looked at Mary.

'He is... I just... oh my darling you are absolutely marvelous, you have done so very very well' he told her as he sat down on the side of the bed next to her and they looked at their newborn son. Two small bright blue eyes like his fathers stared back at them as the small baby curiously gazed upon his parents.

'We ought to name him after a family member' Mary said as she took their son from her husband again.

'Please don't name him Reginald after my father' he said and Mary looked up at him surprised

'Why not?'

'Because no one likes that name, he did not even liket he name he told me so on several occasions' he said and Mary chuckled as she looked own at their perfect little baby.

'He does not look like a Robert, and I do not want your heir to be named after my father... we can name our next son Robert... should we have another' she said and Matthew grinned.

'Already thinking about the next one?'

'Don't get any ideas Mr. Crawley, I am quite content with our little one over here' she said sweetly as the baby made a sweet noise.

'How about George?' Mary suggested and she looked up at Matthew 'one of my fathers second counsins was named George... George Matthew Crawley'

Matthew felt as if his heart was about to explode when he heard his wife wanting to name their child after him. He nodded and reached out to stroke the baby's tiny hand with his finger.

'I think it sounds perfect' he said as he looked down at his son

'Welcome to downton, _George Matthew Crawley'_


	2. 1929

**Thank you to all of you who have left a review on the last chapter, it encouraged me to continue with this story!  
This chapter will be a little further down the line for the Crawleys but I hope you will enjoy it nonetheless.**

 **Please leave a review so I know if I should continue with more chapters after this one!**

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **In the winter of 1929 the last of the Crawley children was born but not in the way anyone had hoped. A blizzard, a black out and illness can do a lot to a person especially when you are in labour.**_

* * *

 _ **December 28th 1929**_

If there was one thing Mary Crawley had learned from her previous pregnancies it was that the boys were easy and the girls were hard. That was exactly how she had been right about the gender of her unborn child every pregnancy but this time she was not so sure. Some days she would feel like she could conquer the world and other days she could rip Matthews head of for just asking if she was comfortable. That particular morning she knew it was going to be a long and hard day from the moment she opened her eyes. She was in the last month of her pregnancy and ever since she lost the sight of her feet she had been praying for the baby to come.

She felt her husbands strong arms wrap around her as he pulled her warm body closer, resting one hand on her rather large babybump. Mary glanced at him for a moment to detect his sleeping state. She let out a sigh and a groan shortly after it when she felt a hard kick against the spot where her husband had rested his hand.

'Easy now little darling, you ought to give mama some rest today' she whispered and quickly checked if Matthew had heard her but he was still fast asleep. She felt incredibly silly to speak to her unborn child but for some reason it soothed her. As long as no one knew she did so.

She carefully pushed her husbands sleeping form off her and with a little difficulty she sat up in bed. She leaned over gently and pulled the cord next to her side of the bed to call in Anna. Anna who had stayed so loyal to her over the past few years even after starting her own family. It took about ten minutes for Anna to silently enter the bedroom she shared with her husband and help Mary out of bed.

'I'm sorry it took so long milady, I didn't expect you'd be up so early' she apologized and Mary held her hand up as she walked over to her mirror.

'That's quite alright, could you draw me a bath please?' she said as Anna handed her a silk dressing gown to slip around herself. She was feeling rather cold which was strange since she had mostly experienced periods of extreme hotness for the past few months. She made her way over to the large windows and while resting a hand on her large stomach she peeked through the curtains.

Different from the other night the world suddenly looked like a completely different place. Every bit of the landscape in front of her was covered with a white blanket of crispy snow, no wonder she had been cold. Not wanting to wake her husband she silently walked into their bathroom where Anna had her bath almost entirely prepared.

'Would you prefer vanilla or lavender oil today milday?' she asked as she held up the two small bottles.

'Lavender please' Mary answered as she took off her dressing gown and Anna poured some of the liquid into the water before helping the heavily pregnant woman out of her nightgown and undergarments. No matter how modern everyone claimed the world was these days, Mary enjoyed the company of her lady's maid too much to let her go. She was used to this way of life and she would not let go of it without a fight. With some help from Anna she lowered herself into the gorgeous white tub that rested on its golden legs and she finally felt herself relax a little.

'The children will be over the moon when they see the snow' she said with a smile as she took a bar of soap and a sponge.

'So will his lordship I think' Anna admitted as she chuckled with Mary. The past few winters Matthew had been like a child when it came to snow. He was usually not a big fan of playing with the children outdoors but when he saw snow it was like he was 12 years old all over again and Mary was raising six children instead of five. Still she loved seeing her husband get so thrilled about this unusual wheather and even though she would not admit it she enjoyed watching him be so carefree.

'Oh I'm sure his lordship will run outside as soon as he sees the snow if no one stops him' she laughed as she bathed herself.

Matthew woke up from the lovely sound of his wifes giggles coming from the bathroom. Something obviously amused her and he was happy she was in a good mood instead of scolding him for every worry he had about her delicate condition. When she exited the bathroom he was already in his dressingroom getting ready for the day.

Mary looked at Anna as she picked out her clothes for the day 'pick me something warm, I'm rather cold still' she told her lady's maid 'the blue one with lace perhaps'

After having breakfast and getting dressed she emerged downstairs to find four overly excited children jumping around to get their coat, hats, scarfs and mittens on to go outside.

'Goodness, what has gotten into you darlings?' Mary said with a happy smile on her face as she watched her offspring getting dressed into their wintergear by the nannies and nurserymaids.

'did you see mama? There is snow everywhere!' 9 year old George said as he pointed at the front door. Beside George their 6 year old daughter Josephine was fussing with her mittens before trying to help her 5 year old sister Charlotte. Robert who was almost 3 years old was resting on Matthews hip as his father helped him put on his hat.

'Were you planning on going out without me?' she asked, pretending to sound offended as she bent down as much as she could to help Charlotte with her mittens.

'I want you to come mummy' the blonde haired 5 year old quipped as she looked up at her very pregnant mother.

'Are you sure you should go?' Matthew asked softly after putting Robert down. 'the temperature change might not be good for the baby and what if Peter wakes up and needs to be fed?'

Mary shot him a glare and told Anna to fetch her coat, scarf, hat and gloves. Peter was their fifth little one. Born just a year prior it had taken Matthew exactly 10 weeks to get her pregnant again. Six weeks until she was fully healed from childbirth and they were allowed to be intimate again and four weeks to get her pregnant a sixth time. 'don't be a spoilsport, I am perfectly fine and so is the baby and if that happens nanny can call me straight back. I won't go far'

At that moment Tom walked in with Sybbie who was already dressed and ready to go out 'she wanted to come out with her cousins' Tom said as Sybbie ran up to Josephine and Charlotte.

'Well I suppose we are all going out then' Mary said as she put on her coat and she saw her mother emerge as well, ready to stroll with them. After telling her husband off that she definitely could go outside they all strolled out into the white landscape. The children immediately ran off to make a snowman or to just play around in the snow. Mary held Matthews arm as they walked a few steps behind her mother and Tom.

'Isn't is beautiful? Yesterday this was all green and today the world looks so different' Mary admitted as Matthew smiled content as he watched George attempting to make a snowman with Sybbie.

'It is rather, it used to be my favorite time of year when it was snowing during the winter' Matthew admitted and Mary chuckled a little.

'It still is your favorite time' she said sweetly 'you would much rather be helping them make a snowman than stroll around with me on your arm'

'I would stroll you around all day every day my darling' he promised her

'Go' she whispered and she gave him a small push. She laughed softly when he hasistated for a moment but then walked up to the children to play with them. Her husband truly still was a child at heart sometimes but that was one of the things she loved to much about him.

About ten minutes into their walk Mary was starting to feel a little more cold and she wrapped her arms around herself as she strolled with Tom and her mother while the others were busy playing.

'Mary are you alright?' Tom noticed and he watched her as she held her head up high, never being the one to admit defeat and she nodded.

'Quite alright thank you, it was just a chill' she assured him but she got a little more cold and then all of a sudden she was sweating like crazy. She did not know what had happened to her but within minutes she could barely see straight and she grabbed Toms arm.

'I-I think i should get back to the house' she said softly and she closed her eyes for a moment as Toms grabbed her arm and helped her.

'Would you like me to call Matthew?' he offered but Mary shook her head as they walked back to the house

'No no, I don't want to worry him when he is having so much fun playing with the children' she said and Tom looked back at Matthew one more time before nodding. He helped Mary back to the house as she leaned on him.

'I dare not ask but it's not the baby is it?' Tom started carefully and Mary shook her head

'No it's not that, I am just cold that's all' she reassured Tom and she turned to Barrow when they came back in 'please tell Anna I have gone upstairs Barrow'

It wasn't like her to go back to bed during the day but she could hardly stand on her feet feeling so completely spent all of a sudden. She told Tom off for trying to help her upstairs and she went by herself. Once she was in her and Matthews room she allowed herself to rest and catch her breath. Anna came in shortly after she did and she quickly helped Mary out of her coat and other winter clothes.

'Could you have someone send up a cup of tea please?' she said as Anna helped her out of her clothes and into her nightgown. She sat down in front of her mirror and Anna took some pins out of her hair. She had recently let her bob grow out so she now had beautiful dark curls that rested just on top of her shoulders. After brushing her hair through as Mary tried to get herself together but she was feeling so lightheaded it was hard to do so, she got up to walk over her bed. She had barely taken three steps when she suddenly collapsed. She completely blacked out and she fell on her knees before Anna could catch her and lay her down on her back since it was too heavy to lift her.

'Oh god, good heavens, your ladyship?' she asked in a panicked voice as she dropped to her knees and she shook her shoulder softly but she did not respond. Anna quickly got up and pulled the cord several times to get more servants to come as she stayed with Mary. Moments later Mrs Hughes walked in to see what all the fuss was about.

'Anna what in heavens name..- o my lord' she said when she saw Anna close to tears next to a very pregnant and very unconcious countess of Grantham.

'I don't know what happened Mrs. Hughes, she had not been feeling well and when she got up she just collapsed' Anna said as she tried to keep herself from falling apart.

'Alright let's get her into bed and I will have Mr Barrow ring doctor Clarkson immediately and get the family back' she said, acting faster than Anna in situations like these. With alll their power the woman carefully picked up Mary and put her in bed. Mrs Hughes checked her pulse but she seemed to be breathing normally and her heart was still beating. Anna ran downstairs to fetch Mr Barrow and tell what happened when Mary woke up.

'Thank heavens you came back to us milady' Mrs Hughes said worried as she looked at the woman who was white as a sheet.

'Mrs Hughes? Where is Anna?' she asked confused and she tried to sit up

'You fainted milady so Anna and I helped you into bed, she has gone to fetch doctor Clarkson and warn Mr Barrow. He will get the family back inside' she said as Mary nodded, too weak to really respond. She laid back on the pillows and she closed her eyes every now and then to sleep a little. Mrs Hughes watched over the woman with a constant look of worry on her face as Anna came back.

When the news of what had happened to Mary reached Matthew it took him a few minutes to get inside. He was sure he had never run that fast his entire life. The children were quite confused to why papa took off so fast but the nannies made sure they got back safely. Matthew ran upstairs still in his coat and scarf. He panted as he reached their room and what he saw worried him to no end. In their bed lay his beautiful wife but she was white as a sheet and drops of sweat were dripping down her forehead as she groaned and tossed and turned.

'Oh Mary, my darling sweet Mary what happened to you?' he mumbled as he stalked over to her and he sat down on her side of the bed. He took her smaller hand in his bigger one and placed the other on her warm cheek.

'Matthew' she whispered when she felt his familiar hand on her cheek and she opened her eyes as she forced a smile

'This is all my fault, I should not have taken you with us outside' he started but Mary shook her head

'I insisted' she said softly 'don't blame yourself'

She was about to say something else when she let out a loud groan and both her hands found her stomach. Matthews worried eyes grew even wider.

'The baby... is it coming?' he asked as he tried to keep himself intact when in fact he was on the edge of a breakdown.

Luckily doctor Clarkson walked in that very moment and immediately told Matthew to make room for him. He examined the pregnant woman and as Matthew paced the room up and down. After a few minutes he looked up at Matthew

'I'm afraid she has come down with the flu, which should not be a problem but in her condition it might be' the doctor said as Mary frowned and Matthew looked beside himself with worry.

'what exactly does that mean?' he asked and he swallowed thickly as he sat back down by Mary's side and took her hand in his.

'She is having contractions, do not worry she is not in labour yet but with the high fever labor could be very dangerous'

'Is there anything we can do?' Mrs. Hughes asked him

'I dare not give her any medicine in case it could speed up the labor or hurt the baby but I'll have to keep a close eye on her during the rest of the day and night' the doctor said and Matthew nodded.

'Of course doctor, you are more than welcome to stay. Mrs. Hughes, please prepare one of the guest rooms for doctor Clarkson' he told the elder women who nodded in return.

'I'll alert the maids at once milord' she nodded at the doctor before walking out of the room to make sure the guestroom would be prepared. It still felt strange to Matthew to be called 'milord' and 'his lordship'. Robert had passed away 3,5 years prior and from that moment him and Mary had been the earl and countess of Grantham. He hadn't realise how his position would change until it did. Having to deal with the large cloud of grief that hung over the house for over a year, Cora moving to the dower house which had been empty since the death of the dowager countess, having to take over all of Roberts tasks and supporting a grieving and pregnant wife had proven to be a task harder than he had imagined.

Matthew knew not a day went by where Mary did not miss her father but they had been able to accept their positions and move on from their grief of the first few years.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and softly squeezed Marys hand as the doctor left them alone for a moment. She looked so fragile, her face white and sweaty and her hair sticking to her forehead. He could see she was in pain and he felt awful not being able to do something to help her.

Hours of angst and suspense went by as no better news came from the countess. The doctor monitiored her every hour to see how she was doing. Matthew had decided to sleep in his dressingroom to give her the rest she needed but halfway through the night he was roughly awoken by Cora who shook his shoulder.

'I know it's not proper for me to be in here but you must come now, Mary is in labor and it doesn't look good' she said before rushing into the bedroom. As quick as he could he grabbed his dressing gown and put it on before rushing into the bedroom where he found his wife tossing and turning in their bed. She cried out in pain as tears ran down her hot and flushed cheeks.

He stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do or how to react but then he walked over to her side and took her hand in his.

'Mary my darling, you are going to have to be strong alright? I know you can do that. You need to be strong for yourself, for me and for our children... especially the little one inside of you' he encouraged her. Mary opened her eyes and looked at him but she seemed to stare right through him.

'I can't do this Matthew' she whimpered as Cora wiped a white wet cloth over her forehead

'Yes you can, you are Mary Crawley countess of Grantham. You have more strength and more willpower inside of you than I have ever seen in any woman or man. My darling I love you so much, please... make it through' he whispered before pressing a kiss on her hot forehead.

'Milord, you have to wait outside, you can't be with her during the birth' the doctor warned him and Matthew nodded as he tried to hold back tears.

'Yes of course...' he said as he let go of her hand and stepped away from the bed, no matter how badly he wanted to hold her through the whole thing. He knew his duty and his place.

'We will take care of her Matthew, I promise' Cora said and she squeezed his hand for a moment before the doctor escorted him out.

Never in his life had he been through a more stressfull birth than this one and he had been through six. Five of his own and of course when little Sybbie was born. Oh dear God please do not let this birth end the way Sybils did. Matthew was fairly sure he would not be able to function, to even breathe without Mary by his side let alone raise their five, soon to be six children all under the age of 10.

About an hour after he had been sent downstairs the snow started again and it was heavier than it had been in years. Within 30 minutes everything went pitch black adn the power had gone out. Matthew shot up from his place on the sofa in the library and ran upstairs as fast as he could in the dark. He could hear the agonizing screams from his wife coming from their rooms and a nurse ran out accompanied with a maid to find some candles. Nothing seemed to be going right and Matthew was on the verge of barging into the room when the nurse and the maid came back with some candles.

Inside the room Mary was barely holding it together as she tried to push as hard as she could. Her mother held her hand and helped Anna keep her clean but she could see her daughter was in the most horrible pain she had ever been in. She felt so incredibly weak from her fever and at the same time she was exhausted from giving birth.

'One more push your ladyship, one more and it will all be over' the doctor encouraged her and her mother nodded at her.

'You can do this Mary, you must' she told her daughter who nodded weakly and with all the strength she had left in her body she let out a loud scream and just moments after a loud cry filled the room.

'Congratulations your ladyship' the doctor said as he placed the child on her stomach for a moment 'it's a boy'

Mary let out a sigh of relief and happiness as she fell back onto the large pile of pillows stacked underneath her back and head. 'A boy... Matthew will be so pleased' she whispered as she looked at her mother while the nurse took the baby to clean him and cut the cord.

'Matthew will be pleased to hear you and the baby have both made it through darling, that is all that matters to him' Cora assured her daughter. Mary nodded weakly and smiled

'Matthew and I seem to be rather good at making boys, better than you and papa' she said in a soft teasing tone, trying to make the situation better than it was. She was completely drained and she did not know how much longer she could take it.

'It seems so darling... oh look' Cora said as the nurse walked over to them and carefully placed the newborn in his mothers arms 'he is absolutely wonderful darling, you have done so very well'

Mary did not say anything. She just nodded as she looked at the newborn baby boy in awe. She stroked his tiny fist and sniffled as she watched him make little noises. Then all of a sudden she handed the baby to Cora before she leaned over the side of the bed and she threw up in the bucket next to her. The doctor rushed to her side as quick as he could. Meanwhile Matthew was outside ready to burst through the door when he had not been called in after hearing the cries of is newborn. Something had to be wrong.

He knocked on the door, more like pounded and a few mometns later Cora slipped out of the room holding a small bundle in her arms. 'Matthew... I have someone who very much likes to meet you, your son' she said softly and she handed the baby over to Matthew.

Pride and joy filled his heart when he took his son into his arms but within moments his smile turned into a frown. It had never been done like this, he was always invited into the bedroom.

'What's wrong? What happened to Mary is she alright?' he asked in an anxious voice and Cora looked up at him.

'I'm afraid I do not know... the doctor is with her now but she.. she is not well Matthew'

The news hit him like a bomb and it took him some moments to recover as he held his child. He was about to speak when the doctor came out with a relieved smile on his face.

'She is resting now but it seems the fever has finally broken, you can see her when she wakes up' he told the both of them and Matthew let out a breath he had not realised he had been holding.

She was fine, she was going to be fine. That was the first moment he allowed himself to truly be happy that day. His wife was going to be alright and he was the father of his youngest son, his fourth heir and he could not be more proud.


	3. 1922

_**All of your support for this story so far has been incredible and it makes me so glad to see it being well received, please keep up the spirits and reviews as I write along!**_

 **Summary:** **  
When their little George is just several months old Matthew and Mary are invited to a charity ball in London and it will be the first time for them to leave their infant son for several days. Naturally this is paired with some heartbreak and parental moments between the three of them.**

* * *

 _Februari 1922_

Early in the morning, before the sun was even up Matthew heard a soft knock on the door of the bedroom he shared with his beloved wife. He could hear the cries of his infant son through the door and Mary groaned as she opened her eyes.

'Don't get up' he whispered and he placed a gentle kiss on her temple before he got up from their warm bed. He stretched for a moment before putting on his dressinggown which was resting on a chair close to their bed. He glanced at his exhausted wife for a moment before opening the door. Greeting him with a loud wail was his young son and nanny who looked rather tired as well.

'I would never have bothered you had lady Mary not asked to nurse him these past few nights' the nanny apologized and Matthew chuckled for a moment as he took the crying baby from her arms.

'Thank you nanny, we both know not to go against lady Mary's wishes' he said before nodding and he closed the door. Mary had meanwhile put some pillows against the headboard behind her back and she leaned against them. She looked up at her husband with a sleepy expression on her face and yawned as she took their screaming son from her husband.

'I can't believe a person this small has such a set of lungs' she said in a low sleepy voice as she unbuttoned her nightgown and opened the front as Matthew sat down on the mattress. Their little George opened his bright blue eyes as his tiny fists rested on the swell of his mothers breast and his little pink lips found her nipple. He eagerly nursed as Mary lovingly stroked the mob of unruly blonde hair on his head.

'You were the one who wanted to nurse him during the nights while he was not feeling well' Matthew said as he leaned against the headboard as he watched his beautiful wife nurse his son.

'I obviously did not know what I was getting into' she answered him and she looked up into his eyes 'but I could not resist with his tummy playing up every now and then'

When she spoke to her son or about her son to her husband her voice changed into the sweetest, most maternal voice he had never expected to hear from her. She was the most delicate and sweet mother when she wanted to be.

'Well I must say I am quite enjoying the sight of you nursing our son' he told her and she grinned playfully

'Don't be vulgar darling, not around our son' she purred and she stroked Georges tiny fist with her finger. 'I can't believe we are to leave him for several days to attend some charity ball in London'

'Darling must I remind you that you were the one who wanted to go so we could have a few days to ourselves'

'That was before we had to leave our ill baby boy behind'

'He is barely ill Mary'

'He has been having an upset stomach for several days now, haven't you Georgie?' she purred as her fingertips stroked the baby's round tummy and she smiled when George released her from nursing. She lifted him over her shoulder a little and pat his back softly to burp him. 'There there, now that is better isn't it?'

She pulled her knees up to her chest a little and placed their adorable baby boy against her legs so they could watch him as she swayed her legs a tiny bit.

'He starts to look more like you every day' Mary told her husband who had pulled her closer to him. She leaned against him as their son let out a soft giggle and smiled up at his parents. The past few weeks he had started to smile and giggle at little things the people who were closest to him did. Silly faces usually did the trick but Mary refused to lower herself to that standard even for her adorable son. Matthew however had no trouble with making the silliest faces to test which one would bring out the loudest laugh from his son.

'He has your nose, thank God' Matthew told her as he let George grasp his finger in his tiny but strong fist.

'I never would have thought that I would love another man as much as I love you, but George has stolen my heart I'm afraid' Mary said sweetly and she placed a sweet kiss on the fist that was holding Mattews finger tightly.

'Dear should I be worried if we have more children?' he joked

'We just had our little prince, let's focus on him for a while before we start thinking about having any more children' she whispered as she leaned her head against Matthews shoulder.

When Anna walked in with the tea tray that morning she smiled at what she found in lady Mary's bedroom. In their large bed she found the couple cuddled against each other, fast asleep with their infant son sleeping on his mothers chest. The sight of the small family sleeping together so peacefully warmed her heart. She hasitated for a moment but reminded herself that they had to catch the early train to London. As she opened the curtains Mary slowly woke up and she groaned softly.

She smiled when she felt the small weight on her chest and her hand stroked Georges small back as she felt his breathing against her chest.

'Good morning milady, would you like me to take master George to the nursery?' Anna suggested and Mary nodded with a smile. She sat up a little and placed the sleeping baby boy in Anna's arms. Anna took George to the nursery as Mary kissed her husband awake, reminding him to ring for Molesley and get dressed if they were to catch the train in time.

Once on the train Mary looked out the window and let out a soft sigh. Matthew noticed immediately and he slightly grinned to himself, already guessing what it was about,

'Why so grim faced darling?'

'I never thought I would be the kind of mother that would have such a hard time leaving her infant son behind for several days in a row but... it appears I am' she answered him and she tore her gaze away from the window to glance at her husband.

'We can telephone when we arrive at your aunts, I'm sure they won't mind' Matthew suggested but Mary shook her head.

'No that will only make it worse, I must suffer through the pain.' she told him simply and he chuckled before opening his book to read while they were on their way.

The next few days had been quite fun but Mary was glad they were on their way back home when they were. The charity event had been nice enough but she had especially enjoyed her private time with her husband. Away from the prying eyes of the family they finally had time to really be alone together and that had been glorious. Mary couldn't however shake the feeling that someone was missing. Sometimes she would wake up in the middle of the night, thinking she heard her baby boy cry. Of course she would never admit that to anyone, she felt incredibly silly because of it but she would be glad to be back home and have him in her arms.

'You know you don't have to look so relieved we are going back to the fuss of the abbey' Matthew said as they arrived at the station of Downton. Mary was positively beaming and Matthew adored her for it.

'You know how much I love and value our alone time but I am not going to deny that I missed George immensely' she told her husband and she took her purse in her hands as she got up.

'Make sure you don't take up all of Georges time he spents awake to cuddle with him' Matthew teased her as they exited the train. On their way back home Mary got more excited to see their son again at last. After they had arrived home and the servants had taken their hats and coats the new parents went up to the nursery to see their son. Matthew chuckled when Mary immediately took George into her arms and it warmed his heart to hear his little sounds of recognition to who his parents were.

'I think he recognizes us' Matthew said as he reached out to stroke his soft blond hair. Mary happily leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his crown.

'I think he certainly remembers the funny looking blond man' she said as she watched Matthew make silly faces which cause George to giggle to no end. 'You look very foolish doing that'

'Darling must I remind you how foolish you looked when you tried to persuade me to go back a day early' he told her and Mary gave him a look. She had a little outburst the day before they were supposed to leave because she had a feeling something was wrong. They ended up telephoning the house anyways and everything was alright but Mary had gone to extreme lengths to get him to take her back earlier. Matthew had however put his foot down and told her that they would not go back early unless there was an emergency which there was not.

'You can't blame me for worrying about my son'

'You shouldn't worry so much Mary he is perfectly happy, look at him!' Matthew said and he made another face. George giggled which resulted in a squeal when he finally got a hold of Matthews blond hair. It took Mary one look at her son to realise her husband was right. She had been fussing over nothing and seeing her husband play with their little boy was worth all the worry in the world if only to see this. It warmed her heart to see them together having such fun. Once George had let go of Matthews hair Mary leaned in and kissed him softly.

'I'm not complaining darling but what was that for?' Matthew asked surprised.

'I just... love you' she exclaimed, which she not often did without a warning. Matthew grinned, thinking of how motherhood certainly brought out the best sides of her even if most of the time only he and their George were allowed to see it.


End file.
